Love has no boundaries
by willowsgurl
Summary: What would happen if Spike was the Slayer, and Buffy was the Vampire? read to find out!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Love has no boundaries

Summary: What would happen if spike was the Vampire Slayer and Buffy was the "big bad" vampire? Well read and find out. This is my first fic, please read and review, I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, you know the drill.

Title; Love has no boundaries

Rating R for violence, language, and sexual contact.

Acton\Adventure\Romance

Author: willowsgurl

E-mail address: willowlover25@yahoo.com or 

wicca4life5@hotmail.com

Chapter 1

Setting: one of sunny dale's many graveyards.

****

The Incident!

"Wow ! Did you see the size of that vampire"? Said a very excited Willow. "Yeah it was no biggie" said Spike with a wide and proud smile on his face, I am the Vampire Slayer after all. "That was so cool" said Xander, while trying to clean the mud stains of his white Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh no biggie, is that right"? Said a secretive female voice.

Hey who said that? Yelled Xander.

Spike signaled to Xander, to be quite. Spike walked over to the large bush that was behind them, he gave it a powerful chic, but saw that nobody was there; the bush fell on a tomb stone, in the graveyard. :

"And you call yourself the fuckin **VAMPIRE SLAYER**? Said the mysterious voice.

Who are you? Show your face to me! Yelled Spike angrily.

"Getting mad o *chosen one*"or should I say o bitchy one?

said the voice sarcastically.

Are you a coward? Said Spike, I'm really starting to loose my patience with you, who ever you are.

Willow, and Xander were sitting down behind a tombstone, both their heads were poping out when ever they heard voices.

"Sorry slayer but its not time to meet yet, but when we do your life will be over, I promise you" said the voice with a confident giggle.

We will see whose life will be over, said spike with a curious look on his face.

Well come on guys, we can live now, "thank god" said Willow with a i'm glad we can go now voice, "yeah me too" said Xander; I was getting tired of hearing you talk with the air spike, and with that last comment the Scooby gang was going home with a laughter.

To be continue

So what did you guys think? Should I continue yes or no comments, ideas and opinions are all welcomed.


	2. the Note

Hey you guys, thank you soooo much for the reviews. And a very big thank you to munchkyn8576 for a grammar correction I appreciated. Here is a little more description about Buffy, she lives in Spike's crypt, and where's his leather duster, but she does not talk like him, but she has his attitude. She smokes, and Spike where's the silver slayer cross.

Sorry it took me so much time to update, I had 3 research papers to do so I was busy. Please keep the reviews coming. I am starting to write another Buffy fic, but it has Dawn and Willow in it, but anyway, let the story begins.

Warning: There is no Buffy in this chapter, but there will be plenty in chapter three.

Chapter: 2

The Note!!.

Setting: In school, the next day.

"Wow Willow nice test scores", said Xander, has he realized how poorly his scores were.

"Well for one thing im bloody glad midterms are over", said Spike with a careless attitude. Not caring for his test scores (which were worse than Xander's). Spike trough his score sheet away. 

After that the Scooby gang walked down the hallway to the cafeteria for lunch. They found a table near the window and sat down. "So Wills how is that magic coming along?", asked Xander as he stuffed a ham and cheese sandwich in his face. "Shhh!! I don't want the whole school to know Im practessing witch craft", said Willow whispering. "They are going to think im a freak if they found out", willow said again whispering. "Chill red, they already think you are a freak" said Spike smiling.

"Hey bleach head, I would not be talking if I were you", said Willow as she was pointing to Spike. After a few minutes all three of them started laughing.

"Well you guys Im off to work on that research paper in the library", said willow standing up. "What research paper?", asked Xander with a scared, yet confused look on his face. "Don't worry, you poof that bloody paper is not due until December", said Spike hitting Xander on the head. "What month are we in?", asked Xander feeling more stupid then usual. "Xander we are in October, remember?", said Willow giggling. "But anyways, we will meet you at the Bronze at eight red, don't forget", said Spike, waving to Willow as she was walking out of the cafeteria.

"Ok guys see you than", Willow said, while waving back. Willow walked down the hallway, she reached her locker and turned it to the right combination. While she was getting her notebooks, she saw a little black piece of paper falling out of her locker she grabbed it, and locked her locker. She looked at the piece of paper, it was the size of a 3 by 5 index card, and it smelled like fresh roses. As willow started reading **_the note _**tears started flowing in her eyes. **_The note said:_**

Roses are Red

Violets are Black

Go to bed

So I can break you neck

You are not a witch

All you are is a little bitch

Watch for the fool moon

Because I will be there soon!!

"Oh god what is this?", said Willow, with tears flowing out of her eyes. She grabbed the note and ran to the cafeteria, where she found Xander, and Spike talking and sitting at the same table. "Hey red what's wrong?", asked Spike with a concerned tone of voice, when he saw willow running towards the table in tears. She was holding a black piece of paper in her hands.

"Spike read this, said Willow while she was sitting down. "Do you know who wrote this?", asked Spike (to Willow) worried. "Here read this", said Spike giving the**_ note _**to Xander. "Spike who could have written this ugly note to me?", asked Willow shaking from the fear, of the note. "wow!! What a note", said Xander after he finished reading it. Xander put his arm around Willow to comfort her.

Spike grabbed the note from Xander, and began to analyze it. "I think I have a clue, who might have written this", Spike said to the others. "Really?", asked willow. "Who do you think did this to her?", asked Xander looking confused. "Well, I don't know what she looks like, or her name all I know is that she is a girl, and I know the sound of her voice", said Spike. 

"Now Spike it's not time to talk about your mother", said Xander trying to cheer Willow up. "Hey!", said Spike with a grin on his face. "Thanks Xander", said Willow smiling, while hugging Xander. "I think I know whom Spike is talking about", said willow. "Really?", asked Xander. "Yeah the voice in the graveyard last night", said willow. "Ok, but how can we find a voice?", asked Xander.

"Wow, you poof you actually made a good point", said Spike. "Not really, I know how to find her", said willow. "Really? How?", asked spike. "Well this piece of paper, is called spell paper, and where do we go when we want magic supplies?", said willow feeling like a cool detective. "The magic u'rus", said Xander with a clueless look, (he is trying to refer to the toy store). "No! You bloody poof we go to the magic box", said Spike. "Oh!", said Xander laughing, because of Spike's red face. " Im going to go check, the magic box today after school", said willow. "Ok then we will meet at my house around five o'clock", Spike said. "Everybody cool, with the plan?", asked Spike looking around for any objections. " "No", yelled willow and Xander. And with that said the school bell rang, and the scoobies were on their way to fourth period.

Tbc...

So what did you guys think? I promise to have Buffy in the next chapter. Please review for any comment, ideas, or opinions. 


End file.
